


In Sunset and Sunrise

by Wandering_Bard



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Bard/pseuds/Wandering_Bard
Summary: "Tell our brothers and sister that my final thoughts were with them... Cordy… tell our daughters... that I love them… Cor... Cordy I… I love you"
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 13





	1. Dusk

The air was still around her, it was as if time had frozen and the world disappeared around them. Flashbacks of that started to appear of a flying javelin and a silver ring.

“And to prove it here,” the man said as he pulled out a ring.

“Oh, heavens, it’s… it’s a ring,”

Oh, how beautiful was the sunset. And as the sun shined its last on their faces, his silver hair turned into gold. And before her, a ring that holds so much promise. As the sun kissed the shimmering jewels a flash of the nights and the times she cried on his shoulders appeared before her. And so she herself fell to her knees and laid her hands on him.

“Will you marry me,” Robin asked. His hand reached out for hers. 

“Why, Robin... The thing is... Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart!” she laughed for the first time since the border, she laughed. For a joy washed over her sorrow and she saw her sisters smiling over them from above. She pushed Robin onto the ground and Robin’s own laugh joined hers.

“Truly?! Th-that's wonderful! Oh, Cordelia, you've made me so happy!” Robin said as he circled his arms around her. 

“Thank you. I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days.” Cordelia said to her betrothed and the two laid together enjoyed the rise of the first star.

But now her husband’s body laid beneath her, his slender frame baffled by the roaring wind. Beside her, Chrom kneeled as if the lord was a soldier and her husband a king. They had won the final battle but to her... She had paid the highest cost, the life of her love. For it was only he who could deliver them from Grima’s shadow. and it was through his death they lived.

The first light of a brand new era shone its light on its deliverer. Yet a pair of misting eyes betrayed their owner as he basked in the new dawn.

“Cordy, be happy…” Robin said as if his breath evaded him. She cupped his head, gently closing his mouth as if to keep his soul within him. But it was of no use. As the sun rose and shone above the shadowed land, his body faded with each seconds’ passing. Trembling Robin held his wife’s hand and spoke his final words.

“Chrom...” Robin said to the man who kneeled beside her, their king and his brother.

“Tell our brothers and sister that my final thoughts were with them... Cordy… tell our daughters... that I love them… Cor... Cordy I… I love you,” Robin said desperately.

“May we... meet... in a better life,” Robin breathed his final words as he disappeared into thin air. His hand finally forgo his weapon and along with the tears that stained his blade, his present became naught. 

Silence engulfed them and tears surrounded her. Chrom stood up to deliver his speech, that today they lost a brother, that today a man had sacrificed it all to give them a better tomorrow. But Cordelia the widow can hear naught, her eyes hollowed as she stared into the only thing her husband left her with, his sword…


	2. Dawn

And so the world frost around them and the wind silences the world around them. She still remembered her when she first met him, her clam and love in the storming world.   
It was at dusk when they first got acquainted. Her fractured heart had kept her from rest, yet as the day approached she kept up her diligence and patrol the camp. And as she reached the tactician’s tent she heard a grunt and slight cry of pain, she debated for a moment but soon walked in when she heard his frustration.

“You're not out of salve. I restocked your medical supplies this morning,” she reassured him as she entered his tent.

“You did? Ah, that's great. Thank you, Cordelia. You never miss a detail, do you?” Robin replied with admiration.

“I just like to stay on top of things,” she chuckled to herself.  
“By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing,” she explained plainly, for this was what she had trained herself for, to be useful for Ylisse, to be useful for Chorm.

“Wait, you keep track of EVERYONE'S equipment?! ...All in your head?” the tactician’s eyes went wide at her explanation. “Organisation… he said to himself, that is something I will never learn,” he muttered to himself silently.

“Of course,” she replied.  
“Imagine the chaos if our potions and equipment ran out at the same time.”

“ ...Gods,” Robin said as he finished applying salve to his wounds. “I can certainly see why everyone calls you a genius.” As he said those words he looked up to her eyes. And yet as they locked sight at each other, Cordelia did not see the glimmering admiration of the tactician. Instead, she saw them, her sister their taunts and tease but also their sacrifice... 

“Do not call me that!” Cordelia screamed, her voice wounding herself as she cringed at her vulnerability. She expected Robin to tease her, to laugh at this damsel. And yet he did not. He stood frantically and tried to slam himself.

“Oh...I'm sorry, I meant no offense,” he said. “Are you ok?” three words, it was the first time he spoke to her in this way. And yet it sounded familiar as if it was her husband calming her in another lifetime. And slowly she opened her eyes again and a faint blush covered her features.

“...No, of course, you didn't. Please forgive me. It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the knights. It was so very hard sometimes... Little Lady genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me…” She said wearily. Looking up at to his eyes once again expecting his share of taunts.

“Oh…” but the looked he worn was a disheartened one as if he found her being a failure surprising.

“They mocked me, too... My appearance, and my javelin technique…” she signed and her face shifted. No, the knight told herself, she would not let’s dwell, at least not in front of him.

“Gracious!” Robin said. Yet his emotion could not temper her frozen face.  
“I had no idea members of the pegasus knights could be so spiteful... I assure you when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment,” Robin said.

“I know. I'm just overly sensitive, that's all,” she signed again an eagerness built within her.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, just let me know,” if she hasn’t known better, she would have mistaken it for care. And yet once again when those words escaped his lips, she felt a familiar sense of serenity as if they came from rising dawn. She shook her head and buried them into her heart.

“Well, since you offered... What do you think of this javelin? I'm not sure about the balance, myself,” Cordelia asked Robin quick to change the subject. 

“Er, I meant if you ever need to talk about... Never mind,” Robin signed knowing that the women in front of her had outsmarted him.

Cordelia still remembered how they discussed their weapon deep into the night and also the night after. Soon it seemed to become a hobbit of theirs. And along with their talks in the midst of battle, the paragon soon found her defense crumbling, and to his credit, he had found out her sorrow and walked into her heart. And so the widow stood over the hill, as the breeze silently smoothed her crimson hair. It was just like the day of his passing… new dawn over the horizon… And yet she wondered, would there ever be a new dawn in her life.

A disturbance answered. The Knight turned away from the rising dawn. Her shadow laid before her. And yet at the other end of her shadow was a rider covered in a signature dark robe.

Quickly she saw him dismounted and her legs broken into an uncontrolled sprint. He too speeded towards her. And yet and the final steps she stumbled, only to fell into his arm. Her fingers laid against his slender chest and she looked up to him.

His hair was golden and his brown eyes reflected their crimson love. Once dusk and now dawn in this windy cliff that overlooked the land of Ylisse the crimson knight found her greatest joy.

“Cordy…” he started only to be stopped by a kiss.

“I know… Welcome back, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my work. The next part will be upload soon enough soon. Criticism and comment are always appreciated. If you are a reader of Stars of Azure Night, it is undergoing major replanning, let's hope something good will come out in the New Year.


End file.
